pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Somniscarum
Somniscarums are manually-activated, lane-diverting plants that can fire seed pods to make zombies change their position. Overview Somniscarum, when first planted, comes equipped with 4 seed pods. Tapping it brings up a cross-hairs, which the player can drag to target where a seed pod will be launched. If a zombie touches a seed pod, it will cause the pod to explode in a 1x3 area (3 squares horizontally). This infects every zombie in that area. These pods do not deal damage. Infected zombies will walk towards the closest seed pod to them and start eating them. Here, a seed pod has 16 ndb. Infected zombies do not cause seed pods to explode. Once they eat that seed pod, or it is removed by some other method, they will go towards the closest one again. Infected zombies are not attracted to the Somniscarum itself. Infected zombies also prioritize seed pods over Sweet Potato, Hot Date, or Vainilla. It takes 10 seconds for Somniscarum to generate a new seed pod. She can only have 4 seed pods at a time. If a Somniscarum is eaten or shoveled up, all of its seed pods are removed. Seed pods can be fired onto minecarts, which the player can move. Seed pods can also be fired into the water. A seed pod cannot be fired where a plant cannot be usually be planted (ie. other plants, craters, charred tiles, flow tiles, etc.). Zombies that do not eat plants will still follow a seed pod if they are infected. Zombies will stay infected until they die. Somniscarum is based off of the Papaver somniferum, the opium poppy. Its name is a portmanteau of "somniferum" and "scare." Plant Food Ability Using Plant Food on a Somniscarum causes it to fire 5 seed pods randomly on the board, except for behind the plant. This fully replenished the Somniscarum's seed pods. Strategies Somniscarums are useful when paired up with Squash or the Potato Mines. They can be used close-by a seed pod to take out an entire tile of zombies. Somniscarum can also be used to quickly force a zombie back from the player's house. While firing a seed pod at the very front of the lawn may seem like a good idea, it can actually be detrimental. New zombies can walk in and activate a seed pod, exploding it when you might've wanted it to attract zombies. This can be a waste of seed pod. Gallery PVZ_SomniProjectile.png|Seed pods fired by Somniscarum Gopo Somniscarum.png|Somniscarum (with full seed pods) Trivia * Somniscarum was not released in China, due to its history with opium addiction and wars. * A Fisherman Zombie will die if it goes onto land towards a seed pod. * Its ability is a reference to the addictive nature of opium, the drug produced by the opium poppy. Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Lane Diverting Plants Category:Manually Activated Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants made by GopluxPoplu Category:Defensive Plants Category:Non-attacking plants Category:Female Plants Category:Plants that can transform zombies Category:Plants with a cooldown